Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition
Kirby's Dream Collecion: Special Edition (también llamado Kirby Colección 20 Aniversario '''o simplemente '''Kirby's Dream Collection) Es un Juego en desarrollo por el aniversario.numero 20. de Kirby. Salió en Japón el 19 de Julio del 2012 y 16 de Septiembre del 2012 en América, en Europa en Invierno de 2012. Nintendo Japón, ha confirmado que los siguientes juegos vendrán con un CD de la banda sonora especial y folleto. Modos de juego New Challenge Stages thumb|right|300px|Pantalla de inicio del juego En este modo podrás jugar diversos niveles de retos de Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Al iniciar aparece Maglor en su Astrovelero Lor diciéndote de que le gusta mucho la Pop Star o Planeta Pop, y por eso ha construido un parque de diversiones en el cual se pueden jugar los siguientes niveles: Happiness Hall *Reto de la Espada *Reto de la Sombrilla *Reto de Chispazo *Carrera con Maglor 1 Apricot Atrium *Reto del Látigo *Cámara de Kirby Luchador *Reto del Ala *Carrera con Maglor 2 Last Land *Cámara de Súper Smash *Reto de Kirby Normal *Carrera con Maglor 3 *Cámara de Súper Smash EX/+ (después de ganarle a Maglor) *Carrera con Maglor EX/+ (después de ganarle a Maglor) Classic Titles En este modo se podrá jugar los siguientes juegos clásicos de Kirby: *Kirby's Dream Land (Game Boy) *Kirby's Adventure (NES) *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Game Boy) *Kirby Super Star (SNES) *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (SNES) *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (N64) Estos juegos ya se han lanzado para Wii y Nintendo 3DS como uno de los juegos de la Consola Virtual, sin embargo, en los de Consola Virtual se tiene que pagar mediante Wii Points. Kirby's History En este modo se podrá hacer muchas cosas: *'Museo: '''Es un museo de Kirby en el que tu puedes ver los años en donde se lanzaron los juegos de Kirby, también da eventos del mundo, lo que paso cuando se lanzo el juego. *'Manga: Habrá un modo en el que podrás leer los mangas de Kirby.Obtenido del video del gameplay *'Gameplay: '''Se podrá ver los trailers o gameplays de los juegos de Kirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0Nh2rp1sDw *'Videojuegos: 'Podrás ver las Portadas y contraportadas de los videojuegos que selecciones http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0Nh2rp1sDw *'Anime: '''Podrás ver tres episodios del Anime.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0Nh2rp1sDw CD Banda sonora Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition incluirá una banda sonora exclusiva llena de Kirby, podría decirse que las mejores melodías.La banda sonora japonesa contiene 45 pistas tomadas de 16 diferentes juegos de Kirby, y también incluye tres temas adicionales que fueron grabadas específicamente para 20 º aniversario de Kirby. Estos son los juegos clásicos que han figurado en la banda sonora: *Kirby's Dream Land (01 Welcome to Dream Land, 02 Green Greens) *Kirby's Adventure (03 Vetable Valley, 04 Grape Garden) *Kirby's Dream Land 2 (06 Coo's Theme, 07 Real Dark Matter) *Kirby's Dream Course (05 Iceberg Ocean) *Kirby Super Star (08 Get Up and Go-urmet!, 09 Havoc aboard the Halberd, 10 Meddlesome Marx) *Kirby's Dream Land 3 (11 Ripple Field: Ocean Waves, 12 The Last Iceberg) *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (13 Planet Popstar, 14 Studying the Factory, 15 02 Battle) *Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land (16 Rainbow Resort, 17 Tower of Midbosses) *Kirby Air Ride (18 Fantasy Meadows, 19 Fountain of Dreams, 20 City) *Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos (21 Forest/Nature Area, 22 Boss Battle Theme) *Kirby y el Pincel del Poder (23 Tiny Town, 24 Canvas Canyon, 25 Drawcia Sorceress) *Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! (26 Prism Plains, 27 Vocal Volcano, 28 Squeak Squand Appears!) *Kirby Super Star Ultra (29 The Maked King, 30 Helper's Rest, 31 The Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy) *Kirby's Epic Yarn (32 Fountain Gardens, 33 Green Greens: Epic Yarn, 34 Butter Building) *Kirby Mass Attack (35 Meadow Breeze, 36 Kirby Conflict, 37 Piggy Enemy, 38 Down to One) *Kirby's Return to Dream Land (39 Cookie Country, 40 Bring to the Super Ability, 41 C-R-O-W-N-E-D, 42 Returning to Dream Land) *Bonus Track (43 Electro Kirby, 44 Gourmet Race to Green Greens: Chamber Music, 45 Dream a New Dream for Tomorrow) Libro Al igual que en Super Mario edición especial 25 aniversario, Kirby's Dream Collection trae un libro. Este contiene una pequeña cronologia de los juegos de la saga de Kirby (con un pequeño resumen de cada uno), las evoluciones de los personajes durante los juegos, a traves de los artwork de sus respectivos juegos y un montón de cosas que divertirán a los fans de Kirby. Curiosidades *En la versión japonesa, se pueden ver los mangas de Kirby, y la portada del episodio en 3D de Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Al igual que Kirby's Return to Dream Land, el juego esta clasificado '''E10+ (Everyone 10+), porque se puede ver cuando derrotas a Zero Two que lanza sangre por su ojo (Segun la ESRB es sangre caricaturizada). Lo curioso es que los juegos originales eran clasificados como apto para todo público. *Para comemorar los primeros 20 años de Kirby NOA (Nintendo of America) decidio romper el récord Guinness de la mayor cantidad de personas haciendo un globo de chicle en un mismo lugar, el récord anterior era de 304 personas, Nintendo lo supero con 536 asistentes. *Aunque Maglor debería estar muerto, reaparece en este juego, tal vez no murio y para compensar lo de haberlos usado para sus planes malvados hizo ese parque y tal vez tambien con la idea de atacar a kirby mientras compite contra él en una carrera. *Muchos enemigos que han aparecido solo una vez y todos los enemigos que habían sido reemplazados en los remakes vuelven a aparecer. *En el libro hay una curiosa imagen de meta knight , al parecer una version beta thumb|184px|"Meta Knight" , con una mascara distinta , cuerpo negro y alas de mariposa Galería Logos Kirby 20 aniversario.png|Logo Portadas KDCED Portada (Japonesa).png|Portada japonesa. KDCED Portada (Japonesa 2).png|Otra portada japonesa. img_wii_large.png|Portada americana. Artworks KDCED Artwork Kirby (6).png|Un Artwork de Kirby KDCED Artwork Kirby (5).png|Otro Artwork de Kirby. KDCED Artwork Kirby (4).png|Kirby sentado. KDCED Artwork Kirby (3).png|Artwork muy parecido al de Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KDCED Artwork Kirby (2).png|Kirby en su estrella. KDCED Artwork Kirby.png|Otro Artwork de Kirby en su estrella. KDCED Artwork Kirby (KDL).png|Artwork de Kirby's Dream Land. KDCED Artwork Kirby (KA).png|Artwork de Kirby's Adventure. KDCED Artwork Kirby y Chuchu (KDL3).png|Artwork de Kirby y Chuchu de Kirby's Dream Land 3. KDCED Artwork Kirby y Rick (KDL3).png|Artwork de Kirby y Rick de Kirby's Dream Land 3. KDCED Artwork Chef Kirby (KSS).png|Artwork de Kirby Cocinero en Kirby Super Star. KDCED Artwork Kirby (K64).png|Artwork de Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Capturas de pantalla Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 1.jpg|La colección. Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 2.jpg|Otras opciones. Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 3.jpg|Jugando Kirby Super Star. Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 4.jpg|Jugando Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 5.jpg|Una colección de todos los juegos de Kirby (por año). Kirby colección 20 Aniversario Captura 6.jpg|Jugando un Minijuego de Kirby's Return to Dream Land. KDCED Frumas.png KDCED Waddle Dee Sombrilla.png KDCED Bowbys.png KDCED Scarfys.png KDCED Elec.png KDCED Chispón.png KDCED Muñeco de entrenamiento.png KDCED Sodorys.png KDCED Waddle Dees.png KDCED Sharpe Knight.png KDCED Brontos.png KDCED Maglor en el Astrovelero Lor.png KDCED Ceruleans.png|Dos Cerulean KDCED Gordos.png|Dos Gordo KDCED Flamer.png|Dos Flamer KDCED Waddle Doo Sombrilla.png|Waddle Doo Sombrilla KDCED Juckle.png|Juckle Extras Soundtrack KDCED Soundtrack Portada.png|Portada del Soundtrack. KDCED Soundtrack CD.png|CD del Soundtrack. img_thickbox_cd.png|CD del soundtrack americana Libro KDCED Libro Portada.png|Portada del Libro Japonesa img_thickbox_book1.png|Portada del Libro Americana Videos 300px|right left|300px|Trailer del Juego 300px|left 300px|right Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Japón *Sitio oficial de América *Extras *Link del Soundtrack fr:Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition en:Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition ja:星のカービィ 20周年スペシャルコレクション de:Kirby's Dream Collection Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Juegos de Nintendo Wii Categoría:Juegos de Kirby Categoría:Juegos de Aniversario